Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 1: SRW II
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: *Takes Place 5 Years before the Main Story line* Shortly after Numbuh 1's departure Father vow that he'll retake his pipe from Numbuh 1 even if it means declaring war on the Kids Next Door


Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 1: Shadow Rage War II

Opening Theme: Blaze out by Psychic Lover

Link:

Takes Place 5 Years before the Main Story line

Sliver's Entry #1

The KND Splinter Cell a supposedly traitorous shadow group within the Kids Next Door Organization. Where I'm from they got corrupted by an unknown force that begin during the time The Splinter Cell been monitoring and manipulating Numbuh 1, intending to ensure that his emotional links were severed and his loyalty to the KND goes unquestioning. From the Records their actions cause Nigel's long-time girlfriend Lizzie to leave him. I'm one of the section 2 members of the Time Portal to prevent Certain events which The Splinter Cell had a role in beside testing Numbuh 1 to determine if he was fit to join them as Exia Earth's representative among the GKND. Upon the Past I managed to prevent a boy from Dimmesdale C.A from almost attack a girl named Tootie. when Iornman, Tony Stark and Captain America, Steve Rogers came into the Scene I left Timmy Turner in their care. It's seems that was able to thwart whatever reason for manipulating Timmy Turner's emotional links. All I can do right is wait 

Numbuh 1's departure

A few years ago Numbuh One wins the scavenger hunt and Numbuh 74.239 shakes his hand with a booger on 74.239's index finger. Just then, some sort of mold grows from the booger and encases both Nigel and Numbuh 74.239, teleporting them to a secret location.

Numbuh 74.239 reveals that the cake was just a small cupcake (and proceeds to eat it himself). He also reveals that Numbuh 1 is chosen from all KND operatives to represent Planet Exia Earth in the Galactic KND. Nigel's parents are present and has been recommissioned temporarily so they can say goodbye. They also reveal that his mom was actually Numbuh 999.

Shortly then, the rest of Sector V (although uninvited) also arrive at Nigel's location. Security held them off at first but they were later allowed to say their goodbyes. It turns out that the tracking device that Nigel was supposed to use on DCFDTL was still on, also Numbuh 2 said that science geeks know each other's secrets which are the reasons why they tracked him down, he then gave him a bag containing his essentials. Numbuh 5 was made the new leader of Sector V and was Nigel gives his shades to her as well. But then, Father was heard coming to the secret location, but when he arrives, they are already gone.

Shortly after Numbuh 1's departure on Planet Terra in the Land of Screams deep within the forest of Cries lies the Castle of Shadows HQ of the Shadow Guard An interplanetary Terrorist Network which is the Combination of Cobra, HYDRA, D.O.O.M, Shadowloo, and the Decepticons. Cobra Commander brought Father before the other Warlord Generals in for questioning asking him how could he allow his Pipe to be taken by a child. Father vow that he'll retake his pipe from Numbuh 1 even if it means declaring war on the Kids Next Door...

The Spark of the 2nd Shadow Rage War

8 Months after Nigel left Planet Exia Earth enraged of not being able to get to Nigel or his Pipe Father gathers all of his allies and declared war of the KND. At 4:00 am Ice Cream men were station at every KND tree house in several Cities in North America. As soon the sun raises the Ice Cream set off bombs to each Tree house causing each one to burn to the ground. 79 KND operatives where killed in the attack while 300 escaped with a few injuries.

Now Back on Planet Terra in Crystal city in the Land of Vulture two Knights and one Samuel enters the Throne room.

"Your Highness a man from Interpol has informed us that War has broke out on Exia Earth." A Terrainian Knight reported

"War broke out on Exia Earth?" King Cassius said "Who made this declaration of War and why?"

A Terrainian Samurai began to give his report "There where men posing as Ice cream men witness account saw them setting bombs to several Tree Houses filled with Kids several Cities in North America. The same thing happine in the Land of Trees, We found one of the children who managed to escape he said that someone named Father has declared war on of them."

"Father? Who is this Father and why he is waging war on a group of Children for?" King Cassius asked himself

Knight Master Condor Dais the Rabbit enters the throne room "I know who he sir, back when I was known as Numbuh X-Zero his supposed Real name is Benedict "Ben" Uno. I sense a Omen behind this war"

"Whatever this Omen is we cannot allow this man to continue with his aggression against a group of Children." King Cassius said

"I'll Mobilize the Celestial Knights whatever Benedict's reasons for starting a war on our planet and our allies' planet it must be stopped before it becomes a problem and spreads." Knight Master Condor Dais said

Now at The Kids Next Door Moon base many KND Operative view the damages cause by the Ice Cream men some Operative where in stocked while other had a mix of sadness and anger.

"Holy cow how could the Ice Cream catch every sector off guard? It's not like them." one KND Operative said

"The same thing happine on Planet Terra in the land of Trees, This is getting both ugly and scary." said a 2nd KND Operative

Micheal Dais the Rabbit aka Numbuh X enters the Moon base "Is Numbuh 5 in: Numbuh X asked "There's something that Numbuh 374 has sense that I must informed her about"

Numbuh 5 enters the control room "What are you saying Numbuh X?" Numbuh 5 asked

"Numbuh 374 has sense a Omen behind this attack I believe that father had declared war on the KND and this attack on the Tree houses on both Exia Earth and Planet Terra is his first Declaration of War." Numbuh X said

"Father declaring war of the KND you're crazy Numbuh X." Numbuh 4 said

A female Furrienoid Dog named Laiya Morrison aka Numbuh 374 also enters the control room. "You may think it's crazy but it's true our arch enemy has gather all of our other enemies to start a war on all who is with the KND. Now that Numbuh 1 has left to represent his Home planet Exia Earth in the Galactic KND. father Believe that no other KND operative will have the power to stop him and by the time word reaches out to the Galactic KND it'll be too late to stop him from destroying everything the KND stood for."

"Looks like I'll have to take Nigel's place and stop father." Numbuh X said

"You take on Father? Don't kid yourself your Sector never encountered father like Sector V did. And you're no Numbuh 1" Numbuh 4 said

"I may not be like Numbuh 1 but, Do you think I should stand by and watch as innocent lives get hurt. We all know for a fact that during wars Adults are not the only one who will become victims Children will also be victims as well. You may think that Father is just attack us but this declaration of War has already sent shockwave not just on every nation on Exia Earth but on every continent on my home planet Terra and it even brought to the attention of the Royal Family" Numbuh X said as he takes off.

As the 2nd Shadow RAGE war began Battles are being fought on two fronts on Planet Terra

"This is Terrainian Royal Military by order of his Majesty King Cassius the 3rd we ask that you lay down your arm and surrender peacefully." said one Terrainian Soldier

"Surrender? Never!" said one Ice Cream Man

"We have our orders to taken down the KND and you Soldiers will not get in our way!" A 2nd Ice Cream Man said

"They are not giving us any choice here all units push them all back!" One of the Military Commanders said

Numbuh 374 enters the Battlefield as Civilians try to flee Teen Ninja where about to attack them. one of the Teen Ninjas fires a laser from his arm cannon but Numbuh 374 teleported near the Civilians and block it.

"Have you people gone truly insane? These are Innocent people they have nothing to do with the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 374 said

"Who cares if they have anything to do with the KND or not!" said one of the Teen Ninjas

Teen Ninjas jump down and surrounded Numbuh 374 "This the end of the road for you Laiya Morrison." another Teen Ninja said

"Whatever order you been given, let us end this before more blood is shade." Numbuh 374 said

"There will be Bloodshed, YOURS!" a 3rd Teen Ninja said

(Insert Song: Hemisphere from RahXephon by Maaya Sakamoto)

(Japanese: sore demo ittai kono boku ni nani ga dekiru tte iun da kyuukutsu na hakoniwa no genjitsu o kaeru tame ni nani ga dekiru no)

(English: Even if it is possible, what can I possibly do? What can I do to change this tiny, box-garden reality?)

Numbuh 374 went for her Katana as hail of wind surround her "Blow, Kaze no Stigma"

(Japanese: Jinsei no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai sakaratte dakiatte muishiki ni kizamarete yuku keiken no TATUU)

(English: I haven't even lived half of my life; rebelling against, and embracing others - These experiences are being tattooed onto my subconscious.)

Laiya Zanpakuto transform into a Wind Scythe with a Blue glowing blade, The Teen Ninjas look on in shocked

"Hey That sword she's been caring just turned into a Scythe. Just what are they be teaching theses guy at the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School?" Said one Teen Ninja

(Japanese: Gakeppuchi ni tatasareta toki kunan mo boku no ude o tsukami jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietan da motto hiroi FIIRUDO e motto fukai ookina doko ka e yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake)

(English: When I was stood on the edge of a cliff, adversity grabbed my arm, and for the first time, I could see where I was. Towards a wider field; towards somewhere deeper, larger...I'm just heading towards a world which I can't even imagine.)

One of the Teen Ninja Charges "Kikou Whatever! So what if her sword did turn into some Scythe we're still gonna kill her and these KND brats"

(Japanese: oshiete tsuyosa no teigi jibun tsuranuku koto kana soretomo jibun sae sutete made mamorubeki mono mamoru koto desu ka)

(English: Tell me, what is your definition of "strength"? Does it mean to hurt yourself, or perhaps to throw yourself away to guard someone who you should protect?)

"Hayakikoto Kaze no Gotoku!" A spinning attack from Laiya's Scythe creates a whirlwind The Impact blew the Teen Ninjas right into the walls

(Japanese: SABANNA no GAZERU ga tsuchikemuri o ageru kaze nnaka aitsura wa shinu made tachitsuzukenakereba ikenai no sa)

(English: The gazelles in the savanna raise clouds of dust; they have no choice but to remain standing in the wind, till the day they die.)

A Female Teen Ninja came from behind "Damn you!"

Laiya turned around and swung her Scythe and smashes his B.R.A armor "Cyclone Blade!" Laiya swings her Scythe upwards and send out a burst of wind and The Teen Ninja is sent into a Lamp pose

(Song Stops)

One of the Teen Ninja gets up with Blood on his face "This isn't over Morrison!"

Energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall around the Teen Ninjas "Now it's over." said One Soul Reaper as Laiya Turned around to see who it is.

"Father?" Laiya said

"That's Soul Reaper is Numbuh 374's father?" said one of the Teen Ninja as he tried to break free but is unable to do so.

"I don't call her by her KND name. Her real name if you must know is Laiya Morrison As for me The name is Howard Morrison of the 1st seat of the Terrainian Seirei Squad 1." Howard said

"So the Royal Family have asked the Seirei Squads to aid them just as Grandfather did during the 1st Shadow Rage War?" Laiya asked

"Our Mission is here different, We been ask to guide the Clivians away from the Battle Field as quickly as we can while the Celestial Knights do the fighting." Howard answered

On Exia Earth Father's forces clashes with American, European and Japanese Troops. Upon arriving in Tokyo, Japan Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 watches as Teen Ninja's are shot down by Japanese Soldiers

"What are those Teenagers insane? Those guys are Trained soldiers." Numbuh 4 asked

"Numbuh 4 could all of this happine because Numbuh 1 left?" Numbuh 3 asked

"No don't think that! Numbuh 1 may have been our leader, but even he wouldn't know that Father would do this..." Numbuh 4 said

"Numbuh 4 you look scared" Numbuh 3 asked when Numbuh 4 ran off

"I'm not scared because of this war!" Numbuh 4 said

"Numbuh 4 wait we have to stay together!" Numbuh 3 tried to follow Numbuh 4. Watching from a roof Principal Smelling calls Father

"Father looks like 2 KND brats have enter Tokyo." Principal Smelling said

"Is any of Numbuh 1's former allies from Sector V is among them?" Father asked

"Just Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 is all by herself" Principal Smelling said

"You know what to do Smelling, give Principal Sauerbraten and his unit these orders.) said Father

In a Dark ally Numbuh 3 stumbles into a dead end "Where did you go Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 said to herself. laser beam hit Numbuh 3 in her left shoulder. As her shoulder began to bleed her drop to her knees

"It's nice to see you Kuki Sanban?" Principal Sauerbraten said as he walks in

"Principal Sauerbraten?" Numbuh 3 said when she turned toward her right.

Principal Sauerbraten is surrounded by Ice Cream men and Teen Ninjas "What is this about what are you planning to do?" Numbuh 3 asked

"I been ordered by Principal Smelling to make at least one of Numbuh 1's former allies stuffer for his action during that scavenger hunt. And the funny thing is Numbuh 4 is not here to do anything about this!" Principal Sauerbraten said

What do you mean, What about that scavenger hunt?" Numbuh 3 asked

"We're gonna use you as a target broad. Men hold up your knives, Dagger what you have that is sharp. Far well Numbuh 3 enjoy you afterlife in heaven" As Principal Sauerbraten walked away As Ice Cream men and Teen Ninja with Knives and Dagger were about to stab Numbuh 3 but a Japanese KND Operative shields Numbuh 3 as he his stabbed in the heart Blood spatter on Numbuh 3's face as she see a blade covered in blood The Japanese KND Operative fell to the ground.

"Oh my god he's dead?" Numbuh 3 said with tears in her eyes

One of the Teen Ninja raise his dagger at her "And you are about to join him!"

7 Japanese KND Operatives block their path "No you shall not shade the blood of a member of the Arashikage!" said one Japanese KND Operative

"Kuki Sanban we hold them off" another Japanese KND Operative said

"But what about you guys one of your own is dead?" Numbuh 3 asked

"It's alright Sanban-san you may be a Japanese KND Operative from North American but we cannot allow one of the Remnants of the Arashikage to be killed in this war." An 3rd Japanese KND Operative said

Numbuh 3's left sleeve fell off her room it expose a Arashikage symbol on her left arm.

One of the Japanese KND Operatives use his body as a shield as Ice Cream men took daggers and stabs the others rapidly as blood covers the ground below them Just then a very large Shuriken stuck down all of the Ice Cream men and Teen Ninjas

"Who throw that Shuriken?" A Katana run through the Teen Ninja's back and out the chest one of the Ice Cream men look onward and saw who it is

"That guy is Snake Eyes from GIJOE!" The reminding Ice Cream men and Teen Ninja fled

Snake Eyes turn around and see Kuki crying over the dead KND Operatives who shielded her.

"Dead, They're all dead!" Numbuh 3 said as she starts to cry

Snake Eyes pick up Kuki and took off

Now in Kyoto, Japan Numbuh X rushes in to see 3 Japanese KND Operatives "You're Numbuh X, they said you'll be here. We found where Father is hiding, It inside a base in Mt. Fuji" one of the Japanese KND Operatives said

"So he's hiding inside that base while many lives are getting hurt not just in Japan, no not just on Exia Earth but Planet Terra as well." Numbuh X said

"We saw one of the American KND Operatives he sound like his family is from Sidney. we tried to stop him but he assist that we let him pass." The 2nd Japanese Operative said

Numbuh X heads for Mt Fuji "Numbuh 4 you must be thinking the same thing I am aren't you." Upon reaching Mt Fuji Numbuh X encounters a Blockade

"Don't let Mobian Rodent inside the tower!" Said one Ice Cream Man

"We rabbits are not apart of the Rodent family! Hal Fang!" Numbuh X form a ground shockwave form his Sword. "Chandos Sonic Blade" Numbuh X swings his sword letting out a sickle-like wave from the blade toward the main doors into the base

The Doors to the base blows up Numbuh X rushes in to the center of the base and see Numbuh 4 laying on the ground beaten to a blood mess

"Numbuh 4 are you alright? You shouldn't try to face him alone" Numbuh X came over to Numbuh 4

"I'm sorry I tried to take him on but he's too strong I don't know how Numbuh 1 did it." Numbuh 4 said

"Try not to move Numbuh 4, You done your best and now It's my turn" Numbuh X confronts Father

"You! First Numbuh 4 and Now Numbuh X a Terrainian/Mobian KND Operative! I was hoping for drag Numbuh 1 out of hiding!" Father yelled

"So this Mindless war is just to get Numbuh 1 to come back to Planet Exia Earth under what reason, what is this about Revenge?" Numbuh X demanded

"He has my PIPE! And I want it back!" Father yelled with Flames behind him

"A what? Hold on a sec, all of this was for that dumb old Pipe?" Numbuh 4 said

"That's it, That's your reason? All of this was for a Pipe!" Numbuh X started to get a angry look on his face

"YES! None of you have any idea what have been concealed inside that Pipe and that bald headed Bastard took it from me! Project Ragnarok is useless with my Pipe!" Father yelled

"You would call your own Nephew a bastard?" Numbuh X said

"So what if I did? I'm not Related to the UNOS!" Father asked

Just then the Cross Shape Birthmark appeared began to glow along with his eyes

Numbuh X punches Father right in the gut and jumped up and hammer punches him into the ground

"You have been allowed to live for far to long! I'm gonna to put a end to you and your War!" Numbuh X said

Numbuh X's sword began to glow as his he rushes with inflicting multiple slashes

"Halidon Destruction Slash!"

As Father hits the ground he see his own Blood on his hand. "This Power seem similar somehow, Mobian just who are you?" Father demanded

"My Real name is Michael Dais the Rabbit, Son of Knight Master Connor Dais the Rabbit aka Numbuh X-Zero, Descendant of Eric Dais." Micheal said

a Flash back of a Young Mobian Rabbit with Glasses "Numbuh XZERO? He's your father?" Father yelled

4 Beam of energy hits Father in the face "That's for trying to Kill Numbuh 4" "Michael jumps in the air and throws a flaming sword at Father" And for those who were killed when you had those Ice Cream men set bombs to every sector on Terra and Exia Earth!" Michael imbues his sword with power and swings right at father's shoulder. "Dias Clan Final attack: Great Britain Burst Emission!" Michael draws his hands back, gathering all of his Ki, and thrusts his Palm forward, discharging a massive beam of energy towards Father.

Micheal then raise his sword over his head and with one swing his hacks off father's head. Numbuh 4 watches in shock as father's head hit's the ground.

"Holy Crap! You actually took his head off. What kind of power do your Family been hiding?" Numbuh 4 asked

"This power That I have inherited from my father came from my ancestor Eric Dais. He used that power to help Baldwin Stevenson and Michael Morrison defeat Klaw along time ago." Micheal said

'! My Revenge on Numbuh 1 will not die! even if my body is to be destroyed" Father's headless body said

Micheal fire a discharge of Energy from his hand Father's body and head was turn to dust and ash

Now outside Micheal walked out base caring Numbuh 4 on his back. "Numbuh X defeated Father!" KND Operatives from both American and Japanese Cheered

Back on Planet Terra "Sirs, we have just got read that Micheal Dias have defeated the one called father." one of the Knights said

"By himself?" Knight Master Condor said

"Your son has guts for standing up to someone like him. All units the 2nd Shadow Rage war is over!" Knight Master Lyle Sr. said as Terrainian Soldiers Cheered in victory

"Micheal actually defeated him." Laiya said

Back on Exia Earth in Tokyo, Japan "Guys! Numbuh X defeated Father we're free!' said one of the European KND Operatives

KND Operatives Cheered along with the Japanese and American Soldiers

Snake Eyes appeared before Micheal and Wally "You're the Ninja from the GIJOE Team what do you want?" Wally asked

"I think he wants you to come with him, I should see what he wants as for me I'm gonna return back to my home planet." Micheal said as he look at the sky as the sun sets "It's over Nigel, the rouges you and your teammates have fought have been defeated and will never threaten anyone may they be an Adult or a kid. Good luck out in space, I'll be looking forward to see you again someday."

Sliver Entry #2  
>5 months after the 2nd Shadow Rage War has ended I got another Message from HQ It was Around 8:00 PM in Dimmesdale C.A.<p>

Sliver Teleported to a parking lot of a mall in Dimmesdale he see someone placing a box underneath a Limo after the men took off Sliver came and removed the Box from the Limo

"This is C-4" Said Sliver as he used his psychic power to send the C-4 Box into the sky causing it to blow up "What was them?"

Just then Sliver spots a Asian-American human female named Trixie Tang.  
>"You their are you Trixie Tang?"" Sliver asked<p>

"Who wants to know?" Trixie Tang asked

"The name is Sliver the Hedgehog and for my reason for being is unimportant right now. You don't know it but you have something they want" Sliver Explained

"Who they? And what are you saying here?" Trixie Tang Demanded

"You'll know soon enough" Sliver used a special Kido to move a Crystal from Trixie Tang's body without causing fatal harm to her "So this is one of the Two Components that been stolen from the Zaonoid Island of Arcadia...The Alchemy Crystal" Sliver said

"That what was inside of my body when was this?" Trixie Tang shouted

"It was inside you ever since you been born. A group known as the Shadow Guard Stolen to Crystals from the Zaonoid Island of Arcadia they trying to doges the Zaonoid soldiers this Crystal was mistakenly sealed inside of your body on the same day you were born" Sliver said

"Wait who is this Sliver Guard?" Trixie Tang asked

"As of right now they unknown group right within the Shadows but 5 years from now they are one of the two organizations who will make themselves known not only here on Exia Earth but in the North Galaxy as well. I don't what to do with this Crystal but. You Trixie Tang...you must not allow the Splinter Cell or the Shadow Guard have it. But be careful these two organizations will do anything in their power to have it they will attempt to Destory you and every thing you held dear to you. For Now...For everyone's sake don't be killed for." 

Months later Cobra Commander and MODOK enters what's left of Father's base "Where is he? he can't hide from me! SHOW YOURSELF!" Cobra Commander yelled in anger

"You can stop yelling Cobra Commander, I found him?" Cobra Commander and MODOK come across a pile of Ashes.

"So What the Baroness has told me us true, he let some Child defeat him months ago! And that Child turned out to be the Son of one of the Celestial Knight Masters! Someone get these Plies of Ashes and scatter them to the winds" Cobra Commander said

"Hold on there Cobra Commander these ashes can be regenerated. Doom droids gather these ashes it's time to pay a visit to Karasuman." Dr Doom said

The End?

Rainy Lazy Morning by Takeshi Kusao

Link 1: .com/watch?v=_XgOXsdk0V8

Cast (Main Characters Only)

English

Annika Odegard As Micheal Dais/Numbuh X

Alyson Stoner as Laiya Morrison/Numbuh 374

Dee Bradley Baker as Wally Beatles/Numbuh 4

Lauren Tom as Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3

Japanese

Megumi Ogata as Micheal Dais/Numbuh X

Rie Tanaka as Laiya Morrison/Numbuh 374 + Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3

Paku Roomi as Wally Beatles/Numbuh 4


End file.
